Différent pour l'éternité
by Kochka
Summary: Harry, Ron et Hermione découvre une race immortelle et oubliée, les Atalas, par un malheureux concours de circonstance ils en deviennent eu même...
1. Prologue

Auteur : Kochka Titre : Différent pour l'éternité Type : Drame + Violence + p-t slash Résumé : Harry (Angel), Ron (Fire) et Hermione (Ice) découvre une race immortelle et oubliée, les Atalas, par un malheureux concours de circonstance ils en deviennent eu même... NDA : Salut ! Je me suis décidé à publier cette fic mais je trouve que le titre est plutot moche alors si vous avez des suggestions pour un nouveau titre REVIEWER (sais même pas si ce mot existe !) moi ! Bonne lecture !  
  
Différent pour l'éternité  
Prologue  
  
Poudlard respirait la tension et le mal aise des ses habitants, dans la grande salle trois jeunes étudiants sont accusé de meurtre. Un sorcier habiller de noir se leva et annonça le verdict.  
  
- Harry James Potter, Hermione Lucille Granger et Ronald Frank Weasley sont accusé d'avoir participé aux raids de mangemorts et d'avoir tuer des moldus.  
  
- On a jamais fais ça ! S'écria la jeune fille aux yeux bleus des larmes étant sur le point de couler.  
  
- Silence !!! Vous reçeverez tout les trois le baisé du Détraqueur !  
  
Il y eu un long silence qui fut brisé par les sanglots de mme Granger et mme Weasley. Harry et Ron étaient très pâles et Hermione pleurait silencieusement. Soudain quelqu'un cria dans la salle.  
  
- A mort les assassins !  
  
Ron et Hermione devinrent plus blême si possible, mais Harry lui rougit. Le soudain rougissement sur son pâle visage se fit remarquer et des expressions de peur se peignirent sur les visages qui avaient remarqué cette colère noire réprimée depuis une semaine. Un vent puissant remplit la grande salle...  
  
*  
* *  
  
NDA : Alors !!! Ceci est ma toute première fic sur HP et j'aimerais savoir vos opinions ! ;) 


	2. Chapitre 1

Chapitre 1  
  
Un vent puissant remplit la grande salle forçant tout le monde à resté en place, sauf les accusé qui se retrouvèrent libre de leurs mouvement. Ils prirent leurs jambes à leur coup et coururent vers la forêt interdite. Au même moment le vent cessa et les Aurors coururent après les fugitif, mais la forêt dense les ralentirent considérablement, car comparé aux trois étudiants, ils ne connaissaient pas la forêt.  
  
*  
* *  
  
Après 15 jours de recherche dans la forêt, les Aurors laissèrent tomber l'idée que les fugitifs y soient encore. Snape rugit et tonna tout son saoul sur les professeurs (Lupin est prof de DCFM), les Weasley et Sirius pour avoir seulement su pauser qu'un des trois puissent avoir un quelconque lien avec Voldemort. Il semblait prêt à les empoisonner...  
  
*  
* *  
  
Ils courraient le plus vite qu'ils pouvaient. Grâce à un entraînement que Harry avait subit toute sa vie à cause des Dursley, il transportait une Hermione inconsciente sur son dos et forçait Ron à courir.  
  
~ Il faut continuer, il faut continuer ! Nous prouverons que nous sommes innocent, il le faut ! ~  
  
Mais Ron s'écroula et Harry le suivit de près dans sa semi inconscience il vit une étrange silhouette s'approcher.  
  
~ Merde ! Si près du but ! ~  
  
Et ce fut le noir total...  
  
*  
* *  
  
Maximilien Del Inferno, grand à la peau claire, aux yeux noir et aux cheveux brun vert, qui malgré les apparences il n'était pas humain. Autrefois sa race, les Atalas, étaient fort nombreux, mais les hommes et les vivants commencèrent à les oublier peu à peu. Ce fut les moldus qui les oublièrent les premiers et ils furent mit dans leurs religions, ils furent surnommés anges, finalement les Elfes les oublièrent eux aussi. De plus un monstre nommé Sauron avait créer les Dementors (Détraqueurs) qui furent la seule façon de les tuer (Ils étaient immortels). N'étant pas aidé par les autres races, mortelles ou immortelles, ils disparurent peu à peu.  
  
Max était le dernier de sa race et il se mourrait, de la seule autre façon que les Atalas peuvent mourir, par amour. La compagne de Max était morte tué par les Démentors. Depuis la mort de Élizabeth (sa compagne surnommé Liz) il faisait de longues promenades dans la forêt. Une nuit il entendit de fortes respirations suivi d'un bruis sourd qui fut immédiatement suivi d'un autre il s'approcha et vit deux orbes verts le regarder avec tristesse et colère...  
  
NDA : Dsl pour le temps que ça m'a pris, je n'ai pas bcp de temps pour moi, mais je vais faire plus vite a l'avenir. Merci pour toute vos reviews!!!! @+ Kochka ;)  
  
Réponse aux reviews du Prologue :  
  
Oyne : Merci pour le commentaire je vais esseyer de m'amélioré, j'aime ce genre de critique constructif. ;)  
  
Galaad : J'esserai de faire de longs chapitres, mais ca va dépendre de moi et de mon humeur. Pour pondre vite les chapitres je vais faire ce que je peux.  
  
Auclerc : Voici la suite !!!!!!!  
  
Sailor digitale : J'espère que cette suite t'as plus !  
  
Tiffany Shin : La voici, la voici !  
  
Siriette : J'accepte tous les types de reviews, je meterai la suite aussi vite que possible.  
  
Agadou02 : Merci, j'avais oublié d'en avertir les lecteurs ! Ceci est pendant la 5ème année de Harry Potter et le tome 5 (HP and the order of the phoenix) n'a aucun lien avec cette fic. (J'ai entendu dire que Siri-chou meurt Boooooooooooooooouuuuhhhhhhh snifsnif)  
  
Kyzara : Piti Harry voit rouge parce qu'il est très très fâcher. Et quand il est fâcher il a tendance à laisser sortir ses pouvoirs (genre comme avec la Tante Marge dans le tome 3).  
  
Lunenoir, Shiva et Louve argenter : Merci ! C'est très encourageant !  
  
Izia Black : Très chère, pas de ça entre nous! Tu devrais avoir honte ! Des menaces a ton age. Bien sur que je vais continuer ! Tu voir pi j'ai déjà commencé le chapitre 4 ! 


	3. Chapitre 2

Chapitre 2  
  
Ayant transporté les trois adolescents dans sa cabane, Max se sentit plus faible que jamais.  
  
- Liz devrais-je continuer ton rêve ? Murmura t-il tristement en pensant au projet de sa aimée.  
  
Le grand rêve de Liz était de recréer leur race. Grâce a leur sang et a celui des mortels. Il suffisait de boire le sang d'un mortel et de lui faire boire le sien. La transformation serait fort douloureuse et il savait que lorsque les trois jeunes gens se réveilleraient il serait probablement mort. Des spasmes secouèrent le corps devant lui et dans un long hurlement l'adolescent qui commençait sa transformation.  
  
*  
* *  
  
Harry se réveilla avec les muscles douloureux, mais a par ça il se sentait bien, pas comme si il y aurait des Dementors dans le coin. Il tenta de se redresser mais des liens le tenaient fermement au lit. Il entendit un faible bruit dans la pièce, une créature avec de longue ailes noir et un diadème frontale, commença à défaire ses liens tout en murmurent doucement.  
  
- Je ne pensais pas que tu te réveillerais si tôt. Tu dois m'écouter.  
  
La créature semblait faible, et peu être malade. Ses traits étaient trié et sa peau s'emblait translucide.  
  
- Qu'êtes-vous et qui êtes-vous ?  
  
- Laisses-moi parler, il ne me restes pas beaucoup de temps à vivre. Je suis un Atalas, et je vous ai transmis à toi et tes deux compagnons notre sang vous serez donc les derniers.  
  
Harry fronça les sourcils et pinça les lèvres. La voix de l'Atalas devint plus faible.  
  
- Il n'y a que deux façons de nous tuer, la mort de l'être aimé, comme ma belle Élisabeth ou son abandon et les Dementors aussi appelé Phen par les Elfes. Quand un Atalas meurt il redevient poussière, comme dans la bible des hommes et l'ont doit la répandre autour de l'endroit ... ou il a ... vécu... Il vous faudra lire le reste... dans la bibliothèque... du Temple...  
  
- Quel est ton nom. Demanda Harry doucement  
  
- Maximilien Del Inferno... Prenant un souffle profond il continua, Né de haine,. nourrit de vengeance,. vous serez unique.. Vous êtes les derniers, vous devez détruire les. les Dementors. et faire régner la paix. Pour cela vous devrez, tous ensembles,. vaincre Jedusor,. mais le mal reviendra. sous plusieurs formes. Oh Liz.! Gémit l'Atalas.  
  
Il eu un dernier frisson et mourut. Harry soupira, la partie n'était pas gagné. Prenant le corps sans vie, il le traîna vers la porte une fois arrivé dans le jardin s'embla t-il le corps devint poussière, comme prédit. En entendant un bruit, il se retourna et il se souvint de Ron et Hermione. Il alla les détacher. Il attendit calmement leur éveille, lorsque qu'il entendit du bruit en provenance du lit, alors qu'il regardait le soleil se lever sur une aube nouvelle.  
  
Une vie sans autre personne qu'eux-mêmes sur qui compter. Ils avaient été trahis, mais s'il y avait une chance de prouver qu'ils étaient innocent.  
  
- Jedusor. Tu payeras, oui, tu payeras pour tout ce que tu nous a fait. Peu importe quand, tu payeras très chère. Murmura Harry, tout en regardant ses amis qui se réveillaient. Oui, un jour, peu importe quand, j'aurai ta peau!  
  
Un sourire fleurissait sur ses lèvres, un jour Jedusor le lui payerait au centuple. NDA : Celui là yé plus long! J'espère que vous êtes contant(e)s. Merci pour toute vos reviews!!!! @+ Kochka ;)  
  
Réponse aux reviews du Chapitre 1 :  
  
Galaad : Dsl je n'ai pas bcp de temps sur l'ordi et on est 4 enfants chez nous alors je fais le plus vite possible! ;)  
  
Lisia : Contente que tu aimes! Et voici la suite !  
  
Tiffany Shin : Fait attention, la fic risque d'être longue! ;)  
  
Izia Black : air de noble pèteux de broue ? Non mais ! MOUA je fait pas de chantage à mes amies MOUA! Pis je tiens TOUJOURS mes promesses MADEMOISELLE !  
  
Luna 13 : Merci pour tes encouragements ! Sa fait chaud au c?ur ! (  
  
Alpo : La voici, la voilà la suite !  
  
Dumati : C'était totalement involontaire ! Tu dois avoir raison, j'écoute assé régulièrement la télé le samedi soir et a vrak tv pour être précise !  
  
Lunenoire : Merci !!!  
  
Kyzara : Merci, j'espère aussi que les chapitres me viendront plus vite.  
  
Cedric-potter : La voici!  
  
Artemis : Merci bcp ! C'est très gentil/gentille a toi ! 


	4. Chapitre 3

Chapitre 3  
  
La nuit faisait place au jour, et la lune donnait sa place au soleil. Ce dernier illuminait le village de L'Anse au Griffon, les maisons à l'aspect antique, la mer brillait d'un éclat gris. Les bateaux des pêcheurs invisibles pour tous, étant partis tôt avant le soleil. La forêt qui entourant le village, sembla s'éveiller soudainement. Le vent froid s'amusa à décrocher les feuilles mourantes que l'automne avait décolorées. La porte d'une petite maisonnette légèrement en retrait du village s'ouvrit et laissa un jeune homme, bien bâtit aux cheveux couleur de feu, en sortir.  
  
_Ice ! Tu viens ?  
  
_Oui ! Laisses-moi le temps de finir de déjeuné ! S'écria la voix d'une jeune fille.  
  
_Vous semblez bien pressé, vous deux. Vous avez trouvé un nouveau coin à l'école ou papouillé en paix ? N'argua une seconde voix.  
  
_La ferme Malouin ! Grogna le roux.  
  
_ Ne te voile pas la face Fire ! Je ne suis pas aveugle.  
  
_Ouais, c'est ça ! Grognons !  
  
_Tête brûlé !  
  
_ Masochiste !  
  
_Illuminé !  
  
_Deux Face !  
  
_Crétin !  
  
_Angelus Malouin et Fire Rochefort ! Cessé de faire les idiots, les cours commences bientôt, alors grouillez-vous. Commanda froidement la jeune fille blonde.  
  
Les deux garçons levèrent chacun la main droite a leur front tout en criant.  
  
_Oui ! Oui ! Mon cap'taine !!!!  
  
Cette dernière leur brandit un poing menaçant. Le beau brun se tourna vers le petit ami de Ice, en mimant la panique et la peur. Il tira sur la manche de la chemise noir de son ami.  
  
_Vite, filon d'ici compagnon ! Elle pourrait nous abattre avec ses poings !!! Fit-il en mimant un frisson, ses yeux brillant avec malice.  
  
_RAHHHHHH ! TOI ! J'AURAI TA TÊTE SUR UN PLATEAU D'ARGENT ! Lui hurla la blonde les joues rouge et les yeux flambloillant.  
  
_Fire ! Ai pitié de moi et rappelles-là !! Cria Angelus en essayant de la distancer l'adolescente qui le poursuivait dans toute la maison. Mais cette dernière remarque ne l'aida pas, en effet le roux s'écroula au sol en riant et la blonde lui sauta sur le dos.  
  
_Viens donc m'aider ! Au lieu de te rouler au sol en te tenant les cotes ! S'écria la blonde en essayant de retenir le bel androgyne aux cheveux noirs.  
  
_Très chère ! Répliqua Fire en se relevant (difficilement). Ne devrions- nous pas être en route pour notre charmante école St Joseph Alban ???  
  
La blonde écartilla ses grands yeux bleu, et le brun prit la fuite avec son sac à dos. Les deux amoureux le suivirent et ensemble le trio franchi le portail de l'école.  
  
***  
  
Réponse aux reviews : Izia Black : PATTATE !!!!! Si tu veux je peux aussi te bitcher avec mon PC ! Je vais avoir une robe médiévale niakniakniakniakniakniakniakniak!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Kyzara : Merci, il faut que je commence mon histoire, mais plus le temps va passer, plus les chapitres seront long. J'ai longtemps écouté Roswell/Buffy le samedi soir, mais quand j'ai écrit ma fic Roswell était très loin ;) Pour ce qui est de les faire devenirs méchants, ce n'est pas trop mon idée (pour l'instant) en-t-k Voici la suite... Suppy, Lunenoire, Galaad, Nadia, Lisia, Khisanth et cedric-potter : Voici la suite ! Didi : J'y travaille !!! 


End file.
